A Night Never Forgotten
by Zendatsu
Summary: Ayato and Julis were practicing for their thrid round. Ayato gets knocked out after sightseeing and its up to Julis to take care of him in her bedroom. Everything was fine, until one sight changed everything. Rated M for Mature - Contains sexual content not suitable for children


**Little Message/Disclaimer**

 _Whatever is used in this story is not owned by me. All the rights go to their respective owners. I own nothing but the story itself. This is a work of fiction and not official. One-shot._

 _Hey! You're reading this? Well if this story gives you brain cancer that is your fault. I told you I'd be making shitty stories and upload constantly. Well, try to enjoy it at least and don't hate too hard._

 _Rated M for mature. Contains content not suitable for children. This includes mature language and sex. Viewer discretion is advised._

 _Ayato Amagiri x Julis von Riessfield (I think that's how you spell it.)_

 **A Night Never Forgotten**

 _-AYATO AMAGIRI-_

I came to Asterisk to search for my missing sister. She is not proclaimed dead but rather M.I.A. But during my time here I felt more at home. I've made a lot of friends, specifically girls in the weirdest fashion. More specifically this one cute pink haired girl name Julis. She is pretty gorgeous. But I don't think she is that interested in me. I'm not a pervert and I really don't intend to. But it's just that a lot of dirty stuff has been coming to my head and I just cannot shake the feeling. I distract myself by focusing on the Phoenix Festa.

It was night before our third match and Julis and I were testing out new combination moves. During that time, I could not stop staring at her fluid motion. The pink flowing hair spreads out every time she dodges a dummies attack. The swift movements of her strikes are amazing! That got me distracted and that distraction caused me to get hit in the back of the head by one of the dummies. Sure enough, that hit was hard enough to knock me unconscious.

~ _By this point things will start to get steamy. So grab your tissues or towels and prepare for some stuff_

 _-Julis von Riessfield-_

I carried Ayato to my room. I kicked the door open and proceeded to lay him on my bed. After lying him on the bed, I marched to my door closing it and locked it. I looked around to make sure no creep had come into my room while it was open. After I did a thorough search and made sure, I went back to Ayato. I pulled up a chair beside him and watched him... sleep? Whatever the case, I need to make sure he is ready for battle tomorrow. Few hours past as I stared at him, waiting for him to get back up. I looked up and down on his body when suddenly I see something. His lower area has risen! My face turned red at the sight of it and I jumped and faced the opposite direction. Why?! Out of all the times he had to do it while I'm near him. But...

Curiosity got the better of me as I turned around to see his lower area still risen. Dirty thoughts flew through my head as I stared at it. The longer I did, the more I wanted... to do it with him. What am I saying!? This is Ayato! You can't think about that with his cute black eyes and his sweet smile and... And... I was at a loss for words. Should I just go for it? Would is affect the relationship we have? I can feel myself getting more wet the more I thought about it. It was driving me crazy...

I cannot hold back no more. I stood up and walked to the end of the bed. I slowly crawled upwards to his area. It looks big. I unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants. Then I took off his shirt, revealing his bare chest and muscular body. I never knew he was this buff... Not too buff but you know. That just left Ayato in his socks and boxers. I slowly reached my hand over the waistband of his undergarments. I stopped. If I do this there will be no going back. Should I really do this? I mean its Ayato, he's my friend. But if I wait any longer, the sensation will drive me insane. Without any other thought, I quickly slid off his boxers and let loose a big... male genitalia. I try to refrain from harsh terms. It was so big. Is that even possible? I gawked at awe at the sight of it. That just made me even more wet. Slowly, I gripped both of my hands and gave it a little rub. Ayato grunted and reactively I stopped. He was still unconscious, so I sighed in relief and continued to stroke.

 _Narrator: Me_

As Julis stroked, she was careful not to wake Ayato up. But the more she did, the more she wanted to suck his long cock. The moment under the night sky with nothing but a dim lamp as their light source. She sweated and she barely even started. Maybe it was the thought. She closed her eyes and bobbed her mouth near the tip of his dick. The heat from his tip radiated to her mouth. The warm and clear gooey liquid lightly squeezed out from his cock. Julis proceeded to kiss the tip making Ayato's body shudder. Knowing there really is no turning back, she put her mouth over his cock and sucked it dry.

 _ **What is this feeling? It feels amazing for some reason**_ Julis thought to herself as she kept sucking. She started of slowly, going up and down while her left hand rub the other parts that was not covered by her mouth. Her pace slowly raised eventually making her go fast. At that same time, Ayato began to regain consciousness. He slowly blinked and looked at the ceiling. The first feeling was a good feeling the radiated throughout his body. But when he thought about the point of origin he popped his head up to see a sight he will never forget.

"J-Julis!" He yelled and Julis looked up, his dick till in her mouth. She slowly pulled her head off his dick and crawled up towards him.

 _ **What am I doing…? I feel like I need to do this! My body…**_ Before she could finish the thought she pulled up towards Ayato's face. Their faces were rosy red as they stared into each other's eyes. Julis pulled Ayato into a kiss. Ayato tried to speak but he was muffled by the contact Julis' lips made with his. Slowly, he grew into the kiss and sparked a heated make out session. Ayato wrapped his arms around Julis while she was kneeling with her knees on each side of his chest and her hands cupping his face. They release to take a moment to breathe. Ayato crept his hands to Julis' skirt and lifted it up. Julis yelped. Ayato proceeded to take off her leggings, then her shirt. Julis obliged willingly.

 _Why am I doing this?_ Ayato thought to himself. They kept staring into each other's eyes. Julis was now in her bra and panties and Ayato was completely nude. "Why did you do this?" He questioned. "Shouldn't we wait until the Festa is over?" Julis looked to her right.

"J-just go with it alright!?" Julis demanded.

"Ye-yes ma'am!" Ayato reached to her back and began to undo her bra. They two resumed kissing as Ayato kept attempting to undo the bra. Julis got tired and sat up to undo her bra herself. After undoing it, she slowly revealed her breasts. She put her arms under her breasts, flushed and faced to her left.

"D-do you like them?" Julis asked. Of course he liked them. They were a little big but that was okay. "You can do whatever you like… just don't go too rough okay?" Ayato nodded. He stared at the perfect breasts for a little longer and then slowly raised his hands to grope them. Julis let out a little gasp as she did. Ayato gulped, then proceeded to fondle her breasts. Julis let out soft moans of pleasure as Ayato played with them. He sat up and moved Julis closer. He eyed one breasts and put his mouth against it. "Guh!" Julis lets out a squeak of pleasure as Ayato sucks on it. He pull on the breast with his mouth and nibble on her nipple. She'd shriek a little bit as Ayato released her breast. He did the same process with the other one. "Ah!" Julis couldn't keep quiet any more. He pushes her onto the bed, her back against the bed now. Ayato kisses her. He'd move his kisses to her neck. He'd keep moving lower and lower, and the lower he got, the more pleasure she gained. Ayato stops kissing at her panties. He would stare at the bare-white panties. He didn't know what to expect so he pulled it off quick, making the pink head jump.

Ayato stares at the clean shaven pussy right in front of him. Julis covers it and makes an embarrassed face. Ayato didn't want to do this to her but he wanted to know what that sweet piece of heaven tasted like. With force, he removed her hands and placed them near her legs and pinned them. Ayato could see the wet juices coming from there. He looked up at Julis who still looks embarrassed. He reverted his attention back to the glory in front of him. He slowly kiss it, making Julis shriek and move her body. He kissed it some more. Each kiss sent a good feeling though Julis who shifted her body to the side then move back.

Ayato released the pinned hands and wrapped his hands around her thighs. He'd dive his face into her pussy and start nibbling on it. Julis covered her mouth with her right hand and gripped the bed sheets with the other. She pulled the bedsheets up as she tried to control herself, but she was going crazy. Ayato nibbled, bit and licked her pussy. He used his hands to spread it open, revealing her clitoris. He knew what it was. Would it really send a woman into hysterics if he licked this specific spot? Only one way to find out. He used the tip of his tongue and lightly touched it. Sure enough, Julis gasped. Loudly. Ayato then continued to lick the specific spot causing Julis so squirm in pleasure, gasp, moan etc. Eventually it made her scream loudly. She panted because of the pleasure coming out loud and proud.

Ayato set her up in missionary position by spreading her legs open. Ayato looked at Julis. "Is it okay?" He asked. He wanted to be sure because he doesn't just want to stick it in without permission. She nodded and said its fine. Ayato grabbed his dick and rubbed it against her moist pussy before sticking it in. They both moan in pleasure. Ayato grunting as his cock is being massaged by her inner walls and Julis moaning from her pussy collapsing in but being spread apart at the same time.

"Tell me if it hurts okay?" Ayato asked, being careful and making sure he isn't hurting her. She nodded. Ayato started slow getting used to his big cock feeling Julis' moist and tight pussy. He grunted with every thrust he made and Julis moaned in pleasure. With every thrust, Julis gripped the bedsheets and tried pulling them to her face. She restrained herself so hard to not scream but it was going to be nearly impossible if Ayato kept slowly ascending with speed. He went by faster with every thrust. Ayato leaned over Julis' face and connected his lips with Julis'. He'd kiss her to keep her less distracted from yelling. He started slamming against her and Julis disconnected the kiss to scream. Ayato kissed her neck while humping Julis' pussy.

Julis was enjoying this but the feeling in her pussy was trying to escape through there. She the scream as loud as she could as Ayato pulled out and Julis squirted against his chest. She laid there panting and shaking. Ayato grabbed her and put her against the wall.

"A-Ayato?" She stuttered to what he was do. He was going to do her from behind! Ayato stuck it in without permission. "AYATO!" She screamed. It was already in by the time she screamed her named and gasped. Ayato didn't start off slow. He just went in hard and slammed with all of his force. "Slow down!" Julis stuttered to say. Ayato didn't listen. He went with all of his might, making them both grunt and moan in pleasure. Then Ayato could feel it coming. He tried his best to hold it in. He couldn't.

"Julis… I'm going to… I'm going to…" He tried to finish by pulling it out but was pulled by Julis.

"Do it… Fill me…" Julis said tired. Ayato wanted to say something but couldn't so he just came in here. Warm chunky liquid filled inside Julis' womb and an ass load of it filled her. They both screamed as they both came.

They'd lie down, panting and sweating from the night they had shared together. Julis had her eyes closed and looked at her vagina. It was flowing with semen. She closed her eyes as she could feel two arms wrapping her.

"I love you… Julis… von Riess…field…" Ayato said. He buried his face into her pink hair and kissed the back of her neck. Julis smiled and grabbed his hands and responded, "I love you… too Aya…to Amagiri…" and then that is where this story ends.

They eventually got married and lived a happy life.

Outro song: Just a Dream – Cover by Kurt Hugo Schneider, Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie (R.I.P her. She lived a good life.)

A.N. You're still reading?! WOW. GG M8.

Review if anything I need to improve on! Bye bye!

P.S. It is bad because it is my first smut piece.


End file.
